A Singer's Desire
by Directioner-pearls
Summary: (no pokemon) Life will be life and we have to fight for our love. tears, love, money, success, life.


_This is my latest story. If anyone has a problem I will delete it. This song and the characters do NOT belong to me; the only thing that belongs to me is the story plot. _

_Some characters may be OOC._

_Please excuse any errors. With that being said, __**I'm still looking for a beta reader and for someone to write Pokemon battle scenes. If you're interested, please PM. **_

_ Please read&Review and tell me if I should continue this story._

* * *

The doorbell ranged and Ash already knew who it was. It was his manager, Brock. Brock was like his older brother. He had squinty eyes and short, brown hair that was spiky. He wore a white shirt with some jeans and some converse. They had known each other since childhood due to their mothers knowing each other.

"What's up my man," Ash asked him as he stepped aside to let him in.

"Nothing just the usual… eating at your house," replied Brock as both of them laughed at how accurate he was.

"Would you like some bacon and pancakes with orange juice," Ash asked brock as he was preparing both of their plates.

"Sure, hey man you won't believe who I worked with these past few weeks," Brock said to Ash as he sat on the black, leather sofa and turned the TV on to a music channel.

"Who," Ash asked while walking to the living room with the food and drinks.  
" Miss Sinnoh, she's a sweethe-" Brock said being interrupted by a female on the TV.

"Today, Miss Sinnoh's new video has been released. Here's her new song and video Sinnoh Gurls," said a woman with yellow hair and pink eyes.

On the screen, a man with purple hair appeared. He was wearing a black tank-top and purple swimming trunks. This was no other than _Paul A.K.A Pauly Big D , _a native from Sinnoh.

_Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey_

The camera switched to a beautiful blue haired girl with matching eyes. She was wearing a pastel pink high-waisted skirt, a white tank-top along with a denim jacket, and white flats. Her background was a beautiful garden. There were flowers everywhere and the grass was very green thanks to a river flowing into it. She twirled and skipped in the meadow scenery while singing the next verse. She's no other than **Dawn**.

**I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)**

Next the video showed a group of girls in black, 2-piece bikini having fun on the beach along with a girl in a white 2-piece bikini.

**You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

Then, the video showed the same group of girls but they did a big dance number and at the end some boys came out and joined the girls and they went back to playing in the sun while dawn was tanning and singing the next part.

**Sinnoh girls  
we're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

The video then switched to a group of males with a shirt from that represented where they were from, such as Kanto, standing in a line with a white background. As Dawn passed by, they offered her roses and acted to be in love with her and followed her wherever she went. All of this happened as the next verse came up.

**Sinnoh girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

Next, Dawn was shown in a jeep filled with other girls while singing the next verse.

**chess on the beach  
We don't mind sand in our stilettoes  
We freak  
In my jeep  
Pauly big D on the stereo**

As Dawn, sang the next part she was wearing a tan-top with a mustache on the front with high-waisted shorts along with black vans. Her hair was in beach waves. As she was singing the following, an actor pretended to travel the world to see other girls but then he landed in Sinnoh and he drop his suitcases while he watched a bunch of girls dance and have fun on the beach.**  
You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

Again, the video showed the same group of girls, along with Dawn, doing the big dance.

**Sinnoh girls  
we're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

In this scene, Dawn was tanning with big sunglasses and the camera zoomed into her red lips while she was sang the following:

**Sinnoh girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

The camera then switched to _Paul_ wearing the same outfit as before along with some sunglasses. While riding his motorcycle he rapped:

_Tone, tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her buns_

He then arrives to the beach and takes his glasses and watches the group of people and says:

_The girl's a freak  
She drive a jeep  
In Laguna Beach  
I'm okay  
I won't play  
I love the bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summertime is everything_

**In this scene, Paul is now part of the wild teen but he's standing next to Dawn who is just swaying to the music and sings when it's her turn. **

_Homeboys  
Bangin' out  
All that ass  
Hangin' out  
Bikinis, zucchinis  
Martinis, no weenies  
Just the King  
And the Queeny  
Dawny my lady (_**yeah**_)  
Lookie here baby (_**uh huh**_)  
I'm all up on ya  
Cuz you're representin' Sinnoh region _(**ohhh yeahh**)

**Sinnoh girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh**

Sinnoh girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Just before the song ends, the vid shows all the teens around a campfire roasting marshmallows and laughing among each other while Paul and Dawn sing/rapped

(**Sinnoooooh region)**  
_Sinnoh girls man  
I really wish you all could be  
Sinnoh girls  
_(**Sinnoh**)

The Camera then zooms out and is directed up to the night sky.

"Wow," the yellow haired woman said, "What an amazing video!"

Ash grabbed the control and muted the Television and looked at Brock. "You worked with Dawn and didn't tell me," he said almost screaming his question.

"Yes, I also have another surprise. I talked to her and asked her if she was interesting in collaborating with you," Brock said drinking the last of his orange juice. Both, Ash and Brock had finished their meal during the video.

"What did she say," Ash asked almost immediately. He had heard of her and always thought she was very talented. He hadn't had written any songs since he started dating Misty so maybe Dawn could inspire him to write again.

"What do you think," Brock said looking at Ash with a grin.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. What did you all think? Should I continue? Should I delete it? you decide !_

**_PS. still looking for a beta reader and someone to write Pokemon battle scenes. _**

_R&R xX-Bre _


End file.
